When I first saw you
by FuneralCricket
Summary: Rose reminisces on her husband's 30th birthday about how they met. "Love Story" by Taylor Swift songfic.


**A/N:** This is an extremely old and very embarrassing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift songfic about Rose/Scorpius and I am putting this up for anyone who wants a quick light-hearted songfic oneshot. I was barely 12 when I wrote this, so please excuse the cliches, the MarySueishness, the plot holes, the sheer ridiculousness in some parts, etc...

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to "Love Story" or Harry Potter. Those belong to Taylor Swift and JK Rowling, respectively.

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air._

I tossed my head back and plopped down on the couch. It was my husband's 30th birthday. Our children—three screaming little witches—and our friends' children—an assortment of twenty something five-year-old sorcerers—ran around nearby. They all wore robes of all types you could imagine—the beige kind used for more-loved house elves, silver ones for teenagers three times their size, miniature pink ones that a hundred _Engorgios! _could not make fit for a two-year-old. But I had eyes only for my husband— a tall blonde young man, smiling feebly with the same spark of determination I found in him nearly twenty years ago when I first met him.

I screwed my eyes shut and my mind raced through the memories like a Firebolt. I remembered my first train ride, where we sat down in the same compartment. I wanted to escape my bickering cousins—James and Al's arguments rivaled the fights between Hungarian Horntails—and my friends Lorcan and Lysander, twin brothers rambling on about their plans to write a "Junior Quibbler" after graduating, their own version of the magazine their grandfather ran. I found an empty compartment at the end of the train and after half an hour or so, the door opened and a nervous young boy came in—Scorpius Malfoy and my future husband.

I continued going through the memories and then I stopped at the memory of summer at the end of my fourth year. Like the Yule Ball held each year at Christmas, we had a formal goodbye party at the end of each year. I was standing at the railing of the Astronomy tower, where fifty or so students had gathered.

_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,_

Peeves, as a joke, had set loose thousands of fairies with Muggle lights magically reinforced to withstand the magic around Hogwarts. Even though it was dusk, it was still as bright as the Great Hall. I turned and then I saw Scorpius coming through the gyrating muddle of bodies. Green robes with little images of the sign of the Deathly Hallows—the new fashion—swirled around as Scorpius navigated his way through the crowd to the railing. He said hello to everyone and then he came to me. He said, "Nice robes, Rose. They bring out the blue-green in your eyes—or is it grayish brown?"

I blushed. I could change my eye color at will, like a Metamorphmagus, but other than that I couldn't change my appearance. My eyes turned amber, as they always did when I was embarrassed. We continued flirting like that for a time.

_That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

Two weeks later, during the summer holidays, Scorpius flew on his Cleansweep to my house—well, walked the last two miles because it sputtered and after sending him headfirst into a begonia bush, it refused to move. He whistled at my window and then threw pebbles at my window. My father caught him and ordered him, "Don't you try to bother my precious Rose again, you filthy Death Eater!"

I insisted to my father he was my new boyfriend. Dad refused to listen and stormed upstairs. I collapsed to my knees and weeping. I whispered, "Please Scorpius, don't listen to my father. I don't care you're in Slytherin or son of a former supporter of Voldemort. I don't care. My father fought the wizarding world's evilest wizard since Herpo the Foul, but he just doesn't understand you."

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

"When we come of age, on the night of my birthday—I turn eighteen five weeks after seventh year ends—let's run away. We'll leave and we'll escape to Wales or somewhere else. I know it'll work. Please!"

Scorpius looked up the rickety stairs, where my father's ranting about how Hugo, my little brother, better not go after Scorpius's younger sister, Titania, was muffled. Then he turned to me and didn't say one word. He just took my chin and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were warm and gentle, and I took them in like drinking water after swallowing a chili pepper. Then he picked up his broomstick, pointed his wand at it, and whispered, "_Portus!"_

Then he disappeared. He hadn't said one word to me, but that kiss had been enough to tell me.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while._

_'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town._

My mind raced forward to my eighteenth birthday. We had talked like I did with my cousin Lily or my friends Lorcan and Lysander once in a while, but other than that we hadn't made contact. I lay stiff in the dead tulips, not daring to let the tiniest sound escape. I could only imagine what my father's chestnut wand would do if he found out. I lay for what seemed like hours.

I knew even though my father hated him, I couldn't live without Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I couldn't. My parents wanted me to marry Lorcan or Lysander. I cherished both of the Scamander twins, but I loved them like brothers. I knew that love conquers all—my uncle had taught me a thing or two.

Finally, I got up and headed into the house, crushed. Scorpius hadn't come. I lied to my father that I had fallen asleep in the garden. It was my first lie to him in years, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.

Over the next few days I spent most of my time on the edges of the village, where fewer people lived and there was more farmland. I collapsed in a wheat field, feeling thoroughly depressed about Scorpius. And then he Apparated right into the field, not ten feet away from me. I winced at the loud crack, but he didn't waste a second. He made sure I had my wand and my purse with the Undetectable extension charm, and then he grabbed my arms and Apparated me off to Malfoy Manor; his parents let him live alone now.

A_nd I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"_

_He knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."  
Ohhhh ohhh  
We were both young when I first saw you...  
_  
I couldn't think. After years of longing, I had what I wanted. I knew it had to be a dream. I must have had too much butterbeer. It couldn't be! He bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring. I gasped. It was a beautiful ruby with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on it. Scorpius explained, "I talked to Mr. Weasley and I convinced him to let me have your hand. With a bit of confunding," he laughed as he slipped the ring onto my finger, his old humor back.

I abruptly returned to the present. I had falled asleep. It was late, and the fire burnt low. All the guests had left, and the children were put to bed. Scorpius smiled at me. He sat down next to me and gave me the same kiss that had sealed our relationship fifteen years ago.

It was all perfect. I could feel the summer air on my cheeks…


End file.
